Heartache transformed this Angel into a Demon
by Coscat
Summary: SakxSas get close.He left her broken.Sasuke forms team Hebi.Sakura has her own team.Emotions clash.Previously Sakuras Journey.Sakura also contains a legends powers and she has angel blood.She contains the 2 tailed cat Nebi or in my story Kira.SasXSak
1. Prologue

Sakura's Journey

Hey this is my first Fan fic so go easy on mek. Well hope you like it and please R I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

People say about 1000 years ago there was one ninja with unbelievable powers and strength. It was a Kunoichi named Sakora. She was said to have lived in the land of fire. She had fallen in love with a man from the Uchiha clan. There was a great battle among nations, Sakora had fought in the war.

When the war was over she was hunted down because others sought out her powers. She soon went missing not long after her lover did. Legend has it that she died in search of him. The legend had been completely true until 1000 years later a baby girl was born, and she became the container of Sakora's powers. It was only the beginning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her name was Sakura Haruno of the village hidden in the leaves. She is now 13 years old. She has pink hair that is waist length, beautiful emerald eyes, and creamy skin. She is a genin on team seven which consist of two other genins, and their sensei. Her two teammates are Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura has a crush on Sasuke and she didn't like Naruto that much but now he's a good friend to her. Her sensei is Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto is a childish boy. He grew up with no parents and has the nine tailed fox sealed within him. He was always shunned away by the villagers because he had the demon within him. This is why Naruto wants to become Hokage the leader of the village, because he wants to be respected by everyone in the village. Along the way when he graduates to team seven he becomes friends with them.

Sasuke is the last survivor of the Uchiha clan do to his older brother Itachi. Itachi massacred the clan when Sasuke was 8 years old. After loosing his whole family Sasuke became an avenger and never let anyone in. Sasuke did gain a friends with his team after a while. The Uchiha's were known for the Sharingan the clans Kekkie genkai. It allows the person who has it decipher there opponents next move. That's why an S-class criminal known as Orochimaru took interest in him and gave him a curse mark during the Chunin Exams.

Then there is Kakashi he is a mystery because his face is covered up by his mask. He also some how has the Kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan.His left eye possesses the Sharingan.He is a jounin. He leads team seven on there missions. He is also always reading a perverted book called Icha Icha Paradise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The squad is meeting for a dangerous mission today. At the bridge.

" Why is he always so late!" yelled Sakura. "Yeah he does this to us every morning". exclaimed Naruto. " Hey guy's sorry I'm late, I got lost on the" Kakashi was cut off as his two students yelled in unison " YOU LIAR!!!!!!".

"What's our next mission sensei?" Sakura asked with a smile." We will travel to the Secret forest. This is a B-ranked mission. You have 3 days good luck." then Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'She's acting strange Sasuke thought.' "Sakura would you like me to walk you home?" asked Naruto. "Sure Nruto." replied Sakura walking towards Sasuke." Isn't your house this way?" asked Naruto. Then Sakura froze as she felt the cold steel of a kunai at her neck. Sasuke had her arms behind her back and said" Where.Is.The.Real.Sakura.!?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N A little Cliffe but its getting late so hope you liked mi first chapter. Please R&R.

Thanx n expect another chapter tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Sakura's Journey

Chapter two

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had Sakura's arms behind her back and said," Where's the real Sakura?"

"You finally saw through my disguise? It took you long enough." Said the imposter. Giving Naruto and Sasuke a creepy smile.

"Who are you and what did you do to Sakura" yelled Naruto.

There was a poof then the smoke cleared which revealed Kabuto, and behind him an unconscious Sakura.

"It's you." Naruto yelled, taking a kunai out of his holster. "Why did you do this to her? Demanded Naruto. A red aura of chakra started to appear round Naruto, known as the nine tailed fox's chakra. "Shadow clone jutsu. " Then ten shadow clones charged at Kabuto.

Meanwhile Sasuke took this time to get Sakura. She groaned as he picked her up and carried her bridal style. He went as quickly as he could to the closest and safest place there was. Sasuke went into the Uchiha Manner and laid Sakura down on the bed."I'll be back." he said in an emotionless voice. Within seconds Sasuke returned to the battle scene.

"Fire style Phoenix Flower jutsu."In a matter of minutes the burning shuriken that were engulfed in fire were revealed, but it was to late Kabuto was hit with the scorching weapons. Breathing hard Sasuke looked up to see what damage he did to his opponent.

Kabuto had some burn marks as well as some orange glowing shuriken in his stomach. "Sasuke what took you so long!?" Naruto asked in between breathes.

"Shut up loser I had to get Sakura out of here."Sasuke replied."Alright let's take this guy out."Sasuke did some hand signs and then said" fire style fire ball jutsu."

When the smoke cleared Kabuto was gone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Sakura was waking up from her state."Where am I?" she said groggily. She felt chakra chains tighten around her petite form and they soon became visible.

" Where the hell did these come from!" she screamed even louder as the chains tightened around her." Somebody HELP ME please." She pleaded. The last thing she could remember was

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

Sakura snuck out of her window to go for a midnight stroll. She was turning a corner near a dark alley way and all of a sudden someone was behind her.

The stranger covered her mouth with a cloth and that had a sleeping poison and she had already breathing it in. Then she blacked out into the strangers arms.

End of Flash Back

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sasuke lead Naruto to his house Naruto blurted out " Why did you bring her here?"

"Because my house was the closest place." Replied Sasuke.

As they reached the door they heard Sakura screaming for help. They both barged through and ran to where she was located .When they arrived they saw Sakura squirming and the chakra chains on her."Shit" both Sasuke and Naruto muttered under there breath.

"Help I can't breath."Sakura squeaked. She was breathing heavy because of the chains constricting her like a snake. They quickly went to her and then they found the lock. Both boys turned around with red faces.

"Ahh Sakura the lock is kind of in between your chest." Replied Naruto. Sakura looked down and sure enough the lock was pretty much on her boobs."Why me?"Sakura pouted.

Then Naruto turned around and reached down to break the lock. "Naruto if you even touch me I will.." Sakura couldn't finish because the chains tightened a lot more this time. Sakura made a high pitched scream. She was taking shallower breaths each second.

Sasuke turned around quickly and put chakra in his hand. He grabbed the lock and broke it without hesitation. Then the chains loosened and disappeared. Sakura was turning red. "Sakura are you okay."Naruto asked.

"sa.. Sasuke can you move your hand!" Sakura asked shakily.

When Sasuke looked down his hand was on Sakura's breasts. He turned a cherry red and pulled his hand away as fast as possible. Naruto was trying to hold in his laughter. Sasuke hit Naruto on the head to get him to stop laughing. Then he turned to Sakura and helped er sit up.

"Hey you guys I gotta go to the Ramen shop today I'm meeting Hinata, so bye." Naruto said and dashed out of the Uchiha's eastate." I gguess I should head home to." stated Sakura.

" How do you get out?" she asked.

"Com on I'll show you." replied Sasuke. Then he helped her up and started to walk towards the door. He turned around and said "are you coming?"Sakura nodded and when she went to walk she fell forwards.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly shut, and waited to hit the floor but instead she ended up in Sasuke's arms. There faces were so close together Sakura started to blush but quickly hid it. "Are you feeling o.k.?" he asked a bit concerned. She nodded and when he stood her up she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

She tightly closed her eyes ignoring the pain and started walking to the door. Sasuke walked behind her to make sure that she didn't fall, and so he studied her movements as she headed to the door. "I'll walk you home o.k."Sasuke said. Sakura just nodded.He started to walk on the side of her. "I'm getting a bad headache all of a sudden." Sh started to swerve wile walking."What's wrong with me." She muttered. Then suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Sasuke ran to her side and then he felt someone else's presence in the house.

A shadow appeared in the dark hallway and disappeared.

A/N this was a long chapter hope you liked it please read n rewiew thanx


	3. Chapter 2

Sakura's Journey

Chapter two

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm getting a bad headache all of a sudden." She started to swerve wile walking."What's wrong with me?" She muttered. Then suddenly she collapsed to the ground. Sasuke ran to her side and then he felt someone else's presence in the house.

A shadow appeared in the dark hallway and disappeared.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke turned back to Sakura when he heard her start to cough. She was coughing out blood. Sasuke turned around to look at the path had taken and noticed a trail of blood which leads to Sakura.

Sasuke's then thought to himself "I should have gotten her out of here sooner and now someone else is in here. I need to get her to a hospital now."

Then he lifted Sakura up bridal style and walked hastily. When he got in his room he once again laid her down on the mattress. Then he lifted her shirt a little to see if the wound was in a descent area to take care of because he didn't want to be a perv. There was a gash across her stomach still bleeding. It shocked him that when she was walking she didn't feel pain.

He quickly grabbed some bandages from his pack and rapped her stomach.

" I see I've finally found what I'm looking for." The stranger stated hidden in the shadows.

Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and threw it out into the hall. The kunai never came in contact with the wall, obviously the person was in that area. Sasuke's eyes were now blazing with sharingan. " Come out and fight you coward!" Sasuke yelled off into the darkness.

"Brave words but can you back them up or will you run just like when you did with mother and father." The voice replied coldly.

These words rung through Sasuke's head. He automatically clenched his fists, his bangs hid his eyes. " Itachi" was the only thing heard from the youngest uchiha.Then as if on quoi the stranger walked out of the shadows. It was Itachi.

"What is your business here and especially with Sakura." Sasuke's voice was cold and deep.

"I've been looking for Sakora's power container and that girl is her."Itachi said emotionlessly.

Sasuke took a glance back at Sakura. Her breathing was shallow. Sasuke whipped out a kunai and aimed it at Itachi's head. He easily side stepped his younger brothers attempted attack. " If you want her you're going through me first." Sasuke 's left hand started to form the chidori a blue ball of electricity. He ran straight at Itachi who jumped over Sasuke avoiding his attack again.When Itachi turned around to face his brother Sasuke punched him straight in thee jaw causing a small line of blood to flow down his cheek. Itachi scowled at his brother's antics and grabbed him by the throat raising him high over his head.

Just then Sakura's eyes shot open and she jolted up "Sasuke" was all she said before holding her stomach in pain. She sat there helplessly and watched as Itachi threw Sasuke into the wall causing the same streak of blood to flow down Sasuke's mouth as tears began to build up in her eyes.

Sakura looked around frantically and saw her kunai pouch on the table. She quickly opened it and took out a clear string for trapping and gave a sly smirk. Itachi had a kunai in hand when he was about to penetrate Sauce's throat with the weapon it was knocked out of his hands.

Itachi's gaze drifted to Sakura barley standing readying another kunai. Her eyes were full of determination. Then she made a shadow clone and it went straight for Itachi. He easily made it disappear with his sharing an. His eyes were locked on Sakura. Sauce was unconscious.

In a few seconds he was in front of Sakura with a grip on her throat as he recently did to Sauce, but all she did was smirk.

This made Itachi narrow his eyes at her. Then she took a kunai out and cut the thin line. Then 3 kunai hit Itachi's legs and right arm. This was a big surprise to Itachi and then Sakura took the advantage to jab the current kunai into his stomach. When he finally dropped Sakura and she ran to Sasuke.The pain in her stomach was numbing again so it didn't hurt so much.

She quickly swung Sasuke's arm over her shoulder and did a few hand signs and they were gone in a puff of smoke. Itachi had disappeared already without a trace.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran as fast as he could to get to the ramen shop." Shoot I'm late I'm late!" he kept repeating this to himself as he ran down the busy streets of Konoha trying to reach Ichi Raku.

" Maybe he's not coming" a girl with pearl colored eyes and beautiful deep blue hair said sadly. She got up to walk out of the shop when she noticed the blonde boy running as fast as he possibly could to catch up to Hinata. "Hinata Hinata wait I'm so sorry I'm late." He said inbetween breathes, as he reached her hands on his knee's breathing heavily.

"n..Naruto?" she asked in surprise. With a faint blush on her face.

" I'm so sorry." The blonde said . Then unexpectedly his head lowered and placed a quick kiss on her lips.She started to turn a crimson red as her whole body started to feel tingly." Are you o.k.?" Then out of nowhere she passed out.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Hey are you o.k.?" he asked. She just stood there in his arms not moving.

"Ohh man Neji is gonna kill meeeeee…" then Naruto picked her up bridal style and started to bring her home. When he rang the doorbell the person he didn't want to see answered the door.

He had long charcoal brown hair that reached mid back and he also had pearl colored eyes.

"Naruto why is Hinata unconscious?" Neji asked angrily.

"Well you see ahh.. hehe.. I gotta go bye!" with that Naruto shoved Hinata into Neji's arms and ran away with a cloud of dust behind him. Neji sighed and looked down at Hinata before carrying her in the house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had appeared with Sasuke in a forest just outside of Konoha with a limb Sasuke on her shoulder. She placed him down against a rock and checked for injuries. There weren't any thankgod.Then she turned to go to the lake that was just a few yards away.

She went in the water and cleaned up. When she got back she saw Sasuke sitting on the rock looking at the sky. The sun was going down when she climbed the rock and laid down with him.

It was silent until Sakura broke the silence by saying "So you're finally awake?"

"Hn." Was his reply. "Where are we?" He asked quietly.

"Just outside of the village, I usually com here to clear my mind." she said as the sun was disappearing under a mountain ridge.

"How did we get away from Itachi?" he asked.

"Okay well when you were fighting I grabbed my kunai pouch off of the table and made a trap. When he tried to choke me I cut the wire and he got hit with kunai and then I stabbed him and he dropped me." Said Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief. "Well anyways what do you want to do it's a hot night in the beginning of summer?" Sakura said as she nudged Sasuke playfully. "There's nothing to do" Sasuke said.

"That's a lie" Sakura practically yelled as she pocked him in the stomach and said"If follow me if you want to find out." she said playfully. Winking.

A/N Well for me this was a long chapter for me. Thanx for read n please r& review.

That's it for today expect my next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Sakura's Journey

Chapter three

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That's a lie" Sakura practically yelled as she pocked him in the stomach and said "If follow me if you want to find out." she said playfully. Winking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He quickly got up to follow her after she was over the hill. When he reached the top she was gone. Then she popped up in front of him hanging upside-down and said "BOO!" in an attempt to scare him. She fell out of the tree and landed on top of Sasuke.

They were both laughing when she smiled and looked down she made a squeak because of there position. She quickly scrambled off of him and both turned away blushing trying to hide it to each other.

Then Sakura knelt down by Sasuke and poked his chest, then she said "Well are you just gonna sit there or are you gonna catch me?"

Sasuke looked up at her and furrowed his brow. "What is your so called idea any way?" he asked curiosity written all over his face.

"You'll just have to catch me to find out." She said turning around darting down the hill.

So he decided to chase her. She was at the foot of a lake when she said "Catch me if you can."Then she ran up another hill. Sasuke noticed that she was heading up to a cliff so he decided to get there first.

When Sakura got up the hill she looked around and there was no sign of Sasuke.

Sasuke sat behind the bush and then he heard a pair of light footsteps. He peeked from behind the bush.

Sakura started to take her red dress off. Sasuke's face matched a tomato, if that was possible. He watched as his mind screamed "what the hell is she doing!!"

Sakura was wearing a emerald bikini that matched her eyes perfectly. Since there was no sign of Sasuke Sakura turned to run off the cliff. As Sasuke stood up from behind the bush to talk to her she accidently knocked him off the cliff to.

"Where did you come from?" she asked as they hit the water. When she resurfaced she saw a soaking wet Sasuke. He splashed water at Sakura so she splashed back.

"I see is this what you were talking about swimming?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and stood up on the water using the chakra in her feet. "Hey you want to jump off the cliff again?"she asked looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded getting on top of the water eyeing her figure. He was secretly enjoying the view of her body inside the back of his mind. She smiled then they walked to the top of the cliff.

Sasuke took his shirt and pants off so now he was in his black boxers now. Sakura starred at his left shoulder near were Orochimaru placed the curse seal on Sasuke during the chunin exams.

Sakura felt tears in the corners of her eye's but she pushed them back and forced a smile. She walked up to him and pushed him off the cliff. Sasuke trying to keep his balance grabbed the closest thing to him, which was Sakura forcing her down with him. They hit the water with a big splash.

When they surfaced Sakura swam over to Sasuke and pushed him under the water. While under water Sasuke grabbed her legs and pulled her under to. When they surfaced Sakura said "It's kind of cold now want to get out now? Sasuke nodded as they swam to the shore.

Sakura gathered sticks and with the help with one of Sasuke's fire jutsu's they made a small camp fire. They sat side by side and Sakura was poking the fire with a stick when she broke the silence between them. They had put a change of clothes on. Sakura was in a pair of black sweatpants and a white tank top. Sasuke was in black sweat pants and a black shirt.

"Hey Sasuke why did save me earlier today from that ninja?" she asked with curiosity in her voice.

Sasuke looked at her then at the ground for a moment and said "Kabuto had you and I couldn't let you stay in a danger zone unconscious and defenseless."

"Why did you break the lock on the chain's and take care of me when I passed out, and fight Itachi when you knew he could have killed you?" it sounded like she was trying to choke back tears.

Sasuke looked at her and picked her head up and she had tears streaming down her face. "Because Sakura I care about you and I didn't want you to get hurt."He said looking straight into her eyes.

Sakura looked back into his eyes and he pulled her close to him. She was sitting between his legs and he held her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and said in a soft tone "Sakura I love you."

Sakura was taken back when she turned her head to him and before she could say anything Sasuke leaned his face towards hers and they locked lips. Sakura was shocked at his antics and kissed back.

He leaned in more and she leaned back as he licked her bottom lip she opened her mouth and he explored it mesmerized in how sweet she tasted. When they pulled back for a much needed breath she said "I love you to." Sakura leaned back into his chest and fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke starred at her as she took slow even breathes. Sasuke had her in a tight embrace. He watched the fire slowly die down. He was starting to get tired and watched as the stars shinned and the moonlight gave Sakura an angelic glow.

He got comfortable and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The forest was very quiet and there was a figure in the tin the shadows. He grinned evilly and watched them quietly and patiently.

A/N sorry for not updating earlier. I promise ill have the nxt chapter before 9 o clock tomorrow. Thanxs to those who gave me some reviews I really appreciate it. Well this is cliffy who do you think is watching them?? O0o n they somehow had clothes with them because I took out he scene where she left to go and get there clothes. Pleas R&R byes


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura's Journey

Chapter four

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forest was very quiet and there was a figure in the tin the shadows. He grinned evilly and watched them quietly and patiently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Around 1:00 or 2 in the morning Sakura looked around and slowly and carefully got out of Sasuke's arm's careful not to wake him. She went and grabbed a kunai out of the pouch. She got up and walked into the dark forest away from the clearing.

"Who's there?" she asked in a bit of a frightened tone.

"You'll find out very soon Sakura."Said the voice from different directions from within the darkness.

Then all of a sudden Sakura couldn't move she was trapped in a shadow position jutsu. She suddenly had a flash back of when Orochimaru attacked her and Sasuke. Her eyes automatically welled in tears. "No no stay away from me!" she yelled and broke away from the jutsu.

She turned to run and three kunai hit the tree's in front of her and then she felt to embed themselves into her right leg. Then Orochimaru stepped out of the shadows with a malicious grin and said "Expect to see me soon." Then he vanished without trace.

Sakura knew she couldn't walk because of her leg so she crawled further into the forest where she found water. She was feeling dizzy because the loss of blood so she didn't bother pulling out the kunai.

She washed her face and then she leaned her back on a tree and tried to use it to stand but she fell so she just stood there. She slowly fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke woke up and noticed that Sakura was gone. He sat up and then he felt her chakra level for some reason it was dangerously low.

He immediately got up and started calling her name. When he got to the forest his cursemark started to throb. He ignored it because he was worried about Sakura. He got a few yards into the forest and saw some kunai in the tree's. "That's odd?"he said in a low voice.

His gaze traveled to the ground and he noticed a trail of blood. His heartbeat immediately quickened. He reached the edge of the lake and saw pink.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled and rushed to her side. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile and then she lost consciousness.

He immediately picked her up and brought her to the clearing. He set her down and relit the fire. Then he saw the 2 kunai in her leg. He went in his kunai pouch and got some bandages. He slowly pulled them out so he wouldn't cause any more damage to her leg. He quickly wrapped it.

Sakura started to wake up and grimaced at the pain from him removing the knives. She looked at him until he glanced at her.

"Hey who did this to you?" he asked. He watched her as she sat up. She looked at him and she blinked back tears.

"Orochimaru." She answered quietly starring at the ground.

He lifted her head up to look at him and he pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear. She turned her head to look at him and put a faint smile on.

"It was my fault for wondering around so don't be." She looked up at him with a sincere smile. Sakura got up and walked over to the waters edge.

"What are you doing?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. She was looking into the water. She sighed and laid back. Sasuke went over there to join her. They laid there under the stars that night and fell asleep with Sakura's back into Sasuke's chest and his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

She woke up early in the morning and turned to face Sasuke in the embrace and snuggled into his chest. He opened his eyes slightly to see her falling back asleep. He smirked and did the same.

They woke up a couple of hours later. Sakura was in her bathing suit and he was in his boxers relaxing. She rolled on her side and blew in Sasuke's he ear.

"Stop it." He complained. Sakura smirked and poked his sides receiving a small jump from him her smirk grew wider. She poked him again and he squirmed over the other way she did it again and then he got up.

He started smirking at her. "Sasuke why are you looking at me like that?" she asked with a fake laugh.

He picked her up ignoring her flailing arms and kicking legs when he went waist deep in the water he stopped. "Sasuke don't you." she was cut when he dropped her in the cool water. When she came up she spit out a mouth full.

"Sasuke why you." She tackled him into the water and he went face first. They had a water fight basically up until the afternoon. They got out and laid in the sun drying off. She stretched and got up.

"Let's have a bet." She said smiling mischievously.

He quirked a brow and nodded.

"Okay here's the deal we have to play a game of tag. Wait don't say anything this is game of skill as in to tag the person you have to kiss them we have 2 hours." He looked at her funny and then he asked "Who's it?"

"You." She replied.

"How?" he asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. He was surprised at first but gave in and his hands traveled from her waist to her but and gave it a squeeze.

She squeaked and pulled away. "What was that for." she asked with a very red face.

He smirked at her and answered "Hn." She rolled her eyes and went to hide. He watched her as she disappeared behind the tree's. He rolled his eyes and walked off towards the direction she went in.

A/N So what do you think?????? Please tell me. Well anyways like I said another chapter before 9:00. Well please R&R thanx to all of you that do. I already wrote this story out and its over 137 pages on paper so if u want me to continue then tell me. The first review that I get sayin they want me to continue let me no and I will. This is up to you if you want the rest so0o c ya thank you all. If this isn't updated soon then check out mii otha story Fast n Furious its another SasxSak


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura's Journey

Chapter five

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He smirked at her and answered "Hn." She rolled her eyes and went to hide. He watched her as she disappeared behind the tree's. He rolled his eyes and walked off towards the direction she went in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura went into a tree and performed some hand signs. She poofed away and when she got back she had a tent and clothes for two days.

She set it all up and smiled at how nice a job she did. She went inside and blew up the air mattress.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where the hell is this girl." Sasuke complained trying to pinpoint her chakra. Then he sensed her at the top of the hill. He ran up the hill and saw a tent, "When the hell did this get here?" He mumbled.

When he peered inside the tent and sure enough she was setting the inside up? He slowly crept up behind her and turned her over, She was fixing a blanket on the mattress when she was rudely interrupted.

He slowly allowed his body weight in her. She gazed at him as he brushed his lips over hers. She groaned and so he teased her by gently pressing his lips to hers.

Then he went to move but she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. Sasuke licked her bottom lip and she allowed him to enter.

He dived his tongue into her mouth. She moaned in pleasure and then she rolled over on top of him.

"Hey you know what? Your it again I just got you." She said as she left the tent.

Sasuke registered the information and realized he was there to long. He sighed there was still at least 45min left to get her back so he got up and walked to the river. He followed her chakra seeing she didn't mask it very well.

He found an under water cave. When he surfaced he saw Sakura look at him in a funny way. Before she went under to swim he grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. They ended up under the water but they passed air to each other. When they surfaced they were breathing heavy.

"Times up I win" he said with a sly smirk. Then they swam out and back to shore. The sun was starting to set so they went by the fire and stayed there for an hour. Sasuke and Sakura fell asleep but Sasuke woke up and carried her into the tent. She was in an all black sweat pants out fit with a long baggy shirt.

When he set her down she woke up and smiled at him. Then she kissed him and he rolled over partially on top of her.

A/N I know very short chapter I'll make it up tomorrow with a long one kk. O0O n please r&r hope you enjoyed. Its already 12 1 so ill update early tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6

Sakura's Journey

Chapter six

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he set her down she woke up and smiled at him. Then she kissed him and he rolled over partially on top of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke started caressing her cheek, he began to lick her bottom lip. She eagerly opened her mouth as he messaged her tongue with his, he was receiving please sounds from the girl below him.

His touch was overwhelming her, but what they didn't know was there actions were some how closing off the wounds that Sakura acquired. He started trailing kisses down her neck. He really didn't want to do something that might upset her so her went back up to her mouth.

His hands were gently rubbing her sides and hips. Her hands slowly trailed along his back and her left leg went up gently rubbing against his. She wrapped her hands around his neck and slowly sat both of them up.

When they broke there kiss they were both breathing irregularly. She leaned forward trailing her hands down his back pulling his shirt up slowly. She finally got his shirt off and then he leaned back causing her to follow.

His hands trailed up her back under her shirt causing her to shudder for a minute. He smirked at her actions. Then he slowly started to remove her shirt keeping his eyes locked with hers. When the shirt was off it revealed a hot pink laced bra.

Sasuke noticed that her wound that was on her stomach was gone? When he removed the shirt he got a close view at the many perfect curves Sakura had. She gazed into his eyes and then they met in yet another intense kiss.

When they parted for much needed air she sat up on his torso with her legs folded back at his sides. When she was sitting up she felt him under her and turned very red. He saw her and when she sat up he felt a pressure in his lower body.

He started to torn her over and now he was on top. He slightly pressed his body on hers receiving a squeak from her. His hands traveled down to her sides then up again. He could feel every curve of her body pressed against his and he was enjoying it.

He trailed kisses down her neck and started to nip and suck near her collar bone. He received a low moan and proceeded. He slipped his arm around and under her. His hand gripped her but causing her to arch her back into the raven haired male.

He smirked at her actions and then he trailed back up her neck satisfied with the mark he left. He crashed his lips upon hers and she eagerly complied by slightly opening her mouth.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth and slipped his other hand under hand under her back. Her petite form molded perfectly with his. Then he slipped his other hand on her but also getting the same reaction as before.

She kissed him for a long time before bringing her hands down his sides tracing his figure. Then she traced around where his pants were and she felt him tense above her. She smirked and then she barely touched his skin going back and forth.

She started getting tired and so was he. Rolled off of her pulling her on top of him. She was on her back on his chest. They turned on there sides in a embrace and slowly fell asleep after Sakura pulled the covers over them.

She woke up a little bit after nine o'clock. She tried to get up but she felt Sasuke's embrace tighten around her waist.

"I have to get up you know." Sakura whined trying to escape his grasp.

"It's to early go back to sleep." Sasuke complained into her neck trying to get a little longer to sleep.

She sighed in defeat and pouted as she turned to face the shirtless Uchiha. She waited another 5 min. and then she broke free. "Yes now I can stretch my legs!" She cheered. Sasuke got up and walked out of the tent.

He noticed she was still shirtless in her pink bra. Now he could see her a lot better and boy was he enjoying the view. She looked up at him and then she walked over to him. She wrapped her arm's around his neck and tightly did the same with her legs on his waist.

They locked in a passionate kiss. Then when they parted Sakura looked down and noticed that she was shirtless.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She screamed so loud that a bunch of birds flew out of the trees to get away from the high pitched scream.

Sasuke covered his ears. Sakura went into the tent. She was getting her clothes he stepped in. "I have to change." She stated gathering her stuff.

"Can I watch?" he asked with a smirk. She turned red at his question got up and he backed up when he was out of the tent she stated "NO!"

When she came out she was wearing khaki colored shorts and a tight black shirt with a hot pink vest. It went halfway up and then split. Sakura had her weapons belt on and her holster on her left leg.

She motioned for him to go into the tent. He changed into the usual khaki shorts and navy blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. When he got out he ran a finger up her back causing her to jump.

She did some hand signs and the stuff poofed away. Then she turned to Sasuke with a smirk and said "It's time to train."

A/N Hope you liked it . This chapter is to itachixsakura3 thanx for the review so I sorta did what you asked. Well hope you liked it please R&R.


	8. Chapter 7

Sakura's Journey

Chapter seven

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

A/N I am so sorry for the long wait I had biology and math finals so here's another chapter for you all ;)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She did some hand signs and the stuff poofed away. Then she turned to Sasuke with a smirk and said "It's time to train."

He smirked and said I won't go easy on you." Then Sakura turned to him and said "Good because I won't go easy on you. Begin." Then they separated disappearing into thin air.

Sakura walked into an open clearing and she sensed a faint chakra and then it disappeared. Out of nowhere so she back flipped into a tree and scanned the area. Then she quickly jumped off the tree when she heard the explosive tag start to ignite.

There was a big explosion and all of the debris went everywhere. She saw Sasuke leaning on a tree with his eyes closed. Sakura smirked as she disappeared in a whirl of Sakura Blossoms.

Sasuke opened his eyes and then 10 shadow clones of his surrounded the area. Sakura made a stoic face as she walked in the middle of them all. She threw a kunai lazily at one and he quickly dodged it.

She smirked at his actions and said "Bad Mistake." As the kunai flew by a tree and cut a trap line. A log came swinging down hitting three of the unsuspecting clones. She jumped straight up and flipped in the air pulling out a kunai cutting another line, causing a boulder to fall on all of the clones.

The problem was they all were clones. "What but how?" Sasuke's voice rang around the clearing "While you were focused on your traps I made one more clone and escaped." She bent over putting one hand on the ground and sprinted into the forest.

Sasuke watched from the dark tree he was in she was almost as fast as him as she ran past the tree. He stood up and then he was tripped from behind. Sakura snuck up from behind and swept her legs into his feet causing him to fall out. He did a front flip and landed on his hands and right knee.

"No more miss nice." girl Sakura chuckled as she set the whole forest with traps. Sasuke had went into the open clearing using his sharingan to sense her chakra and find her. She appeared in front of him landing a hard punch in his stomach causing him to hit his back roughly on a tree.

Sakura hoped to the top of the canopy in a large tree and threw a shuriken at him. He ducked as it barely missed his head. It embedded into the tree behind him. Then he threw kunai stars with clear wire attached to them.

Sakura remembered that it was called a sharingan wind mill triple attack. She took out a kunai and as the stars flew past her she brought up her kunai defensively. As the stars wrapped around the tree they pulled Sakura with it. "Tshh is that the best you can do." Sakura remarked cockily.

As he prepared to do the dragon flame jutsu Sakura moved the kunai causing it to cut the strings. She immediately rolled out of the way as a blast of fire hit the tree. She got up breathing a little heavy and did a substitution jutsu.

She had her substitute do a gen-jutsu and the area became quicksand. Sasuke quickly dispelled the jutsu and took out the substitute which in turn turned out to be a log with an explosive tag.

Sasuke quickly fled the area and watched as the clearing became dead plants. Sakura was hidden in the trees when she felt a faint chakra of a few others. Sasuke was walking towards her when there was a big explosion.

Sakura ran straight into it without hesitation. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled but the smoke was to thick and he had to back up. There were noises of kunai clashing. Then Sakura pulled oout a scroll and summoned a fan much like Temari's.

"Wind-scythe jutsu!" Sakura yelled using the fan to clear the smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed four figures in the middle of a crater.

A/N Yes I know a little cliffe but its better than no chapter at all so yeah hope you lliked it. This chapter goes to all of you that have reviewed me thanx a lot. PLeasE R&R

Till next time c ya


	9. Chapter 8

Sakura's Journey

Chapter 8

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wind-scythe jutsu!" Sakura yelled using the fan to clear the smoke. As the smoke cleared it revealed four figures in the middle of a crater.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It revealed the four people to be Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame. Sakura glarred daggers at them before she did three back hand springs and landed by Sasuke. The Akatsuki members were all at the edge of the forest and Sakura smirked at them.

She turned and did some hand signs as she poofed away Cherry Blossoms blew in acircle of where she once was. She appeared in the sky annd threw Shuriken at them causing them to back up closer to the forest.

Sakura then took out a single kunai and threw it towards them missing on purpose the kunai landed in the forest springing on of her traps. ( In the last chapter she turned the forest into a death trap when she was training with Sasuke.)

Thats when a tree fell releasing some boulders towards the four Akatsuki members. They all fled accept for Deidara. He held his ground.

He put his hands into his weapons holster quickly and when they came out he released his clay birds and they exploded on the rocks causing them to turn into small pebbles.

Sasukee ran towards Itachi with his chidori blazing in his left palm. Then Kisame went to jump into the two brothers fight.

That left Sakura with Deidara and Sasori. Then she heard a voice inside her

"Do a summoning jutsu!" the voice called to her.

Before she could answer the voice she quickly rolled to the left escaping some clay birds Deidara had launched at her. When she stood up a very creepy looking puppet came at her with some short blades attached.

She quickly took out a kunai with an explosive tag and threw it at the puppets head as she jumped away and egnited the bomb. That was a very bad idea. Weapons of all sorts went flying towards her.

"Damn it I destroyed the puppet only to get a wall of weapons and poisin thrown at me!" she cursed as she skidded backwards trying to keep her balance. Then she flipped forwards into a tree in the forest only to see a knife pointed at her neck with a purple liquid drip off of the tip.

As it fell to the branch it began to smell and decompose the tree. 'This is insane!' Sakura screamed in her head as another puppet came lunging towards her. She quickly evaded the attack to slam her back on the other tree.

As she slid down she saw a clay bird flap its way over to her. "Shit!" she yelled. She quickly did a substitution jutsu and hid in the forest. Her back was on a large oak tree as she breathed heavilly. "Do a summoning jutsu!" the voice yelled at her again.

'I don't have anything to summon!' Sakura retorted to herself. "Just do it!" the voice yelled. Sakura then disapeared and reappeared on the side of Sasuke. He had alot of scrathes and bruises from his opponents.

"You okay?" she asked. "Yeah." Sasuke breathed as he stood up right panting. "Summoning Jutsu!" Sakura yelled as she whipped the blood from her arms and did her hand signs.

'Since when did she have something to summon?' Sasuke asked himself in confusion.

In a loud poof and cloud of smoke four figures appeared in the cloud. (Just so you know because she is Sakora's reincarnation/power holder she can use her techniques including this one.) The smoke cleared and revealed an ice white wolf, a lightening yellow wolf with white icey fur on the bottom, navy blue furred and ice whited bottom, and a pale pink colored wolf with ice white on the bottom appeared also.

"Long time no see Sakora." the navy blue wolf said. "Im not Sakora my name id Sakura."

"Ohh I see you hold her powers within you then? My name is Demon." the blue wolf stated."Hello my name is Lightening." th yellow wolf replied. "My name is Angel." the pink furred wolf said. "Ice." stated the pure white one.

The three wolves had possed Konoha headbands around there necks and foreheads. "Akatsuki." they growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Im tired so sorry for the shoet chapter cuzz its like 3 am and i wanna sleep so I hope it wasnt too bad. If you have questions ask, please R&R byes hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Chapter 9

Sakura's Journey

Chapter 9

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three wolves had possed Konoha headbands around there necks and foreheads. "Akatsuki." they growled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wolve's reminded both Sasuke and Sakura of there team in Konoha team seven. Then it becamean all out battle. Demon and Angel both howled, then they growled as they made there way for Kisame and attacked him.

Angel lunged at Kisame causing him to stumble back as she caught his left arm in her jaws and broke his arm. There as an echoe as the crack of his bone was made causing the shark like man to scream in pain.

Demon was about to jump in the fight with Angel when he heard Sakura scream. He turned quickly and made his was towards her seeing that Deidara had pinned her to the ground by her shoulders.

Demon ran and jumped onto Deidara's back and tore at it with his claws and teeth causing Deidara to sit up and cry out in pain. Demon jumped back and ripped a kunai out of a tree and threw it at Deidara by whipping his head forward.

It got wedged right into his back. He turned around glaring at the wolf. As Lightenng began fighting Sasori. He dodged a number of poisin weapons and got around his gaurd and tackled him to the ground.

Sasori cried out as the wolf locked it's jaws around his throat piercing through his skin. When the wolf let go satisfied he began tearing at his side with his sharp claws.

Sasuke had been fighting Itachi.When Itachi gripped his throat and raised him into the air. Sasuke began to pass out when a flash of white locked its jaws to Itachi's arm with a snarl. Itachi dropped Sasuke. Itachi kicked the wolf off of his arm into a tree.

All of the four wolve's had blood stained on there coats. Sasuke took a kunai and slashed Itachi down his face and across his chest. Itachi grabbed Sasuke with his other arm and threw him. Sakura saw him and jumbed up and she caught him.

When they landed the wolves were out of chakra so they poofed away with a howl in the wind. Sakura made 3 clones of her self and ran at the akatsuki members. One clone hit Kisame's right leg with a kunai. Sasuke also got to his feet amd landed a couple of kunai in his brothers good arm. They were blown back.

Sakura fractured her right arm. "Sakura get out of here and I will hold them off." "No." Sakura stated as she slowly got up and stumbled towards Sasuke. She put her left hand over his chest and said "I won't leave you and I will stay here with you no matter what!"

Sakura's body gave off a pink glow as her chakra circulated threw both of them healing there wounds and her fractured arm.

Sakura stood straight up with Sasuke and said "Lets go its time to end this!" Sakura and Sasuke both ran for the Akatsuki members. They crossed paths and Sakura ran for Itachi and Kisame. She appeared behind them and kicked the backs of there legs sticking kunai in there arms and putting explosive tags on there backs. Then she stepped on there backs and flipped forward.

Sasuke had thrown kunai into the mouthes of Deidara's palms causing them to be useless. He went over to Sasori throwing kunai and shuriken hitting him with every one. He saw Sakura flip backwards and joined her. She detinated the bombs.

When the smoke cleared they were gone. It started to rain and Sakura suddenly passed out from exhaution. Sasuke quickly caught her and started to carry her on his way back to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry for the short chapter again its just im updating this at 2:30 in the morning andd im really really tired so i wana sleep. Well hope you enjoyed. PLEASE R&R it is highly appreciated.

Coscat


	11. Chapter 10

Heartache turned this Angel into a Demon

Chapter 10

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto , but I do own my ideas for my story

A/N This story was previously Sakura's Journey

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the smoke cleared they were gone. It started to rain and Sakura suddenly passed out from exhaution. Sasuke quickly caught her and started to carry her on his way back to Konoha.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was down pooring so Sasuke just decided to leave there stuff there. As he arrived at the gates the gaurds looked at him suspiciously and when Sasuke gave them a glare they opened the gates. Sakura shifted in his hold and snuggled closer to his chest.

The Uchiha felt the heat slowly rising to his cheeks but he pushed it away. He saw Naruto running his way so he didn't want him to know how he truly felt about Sakura. As he approached Naruto gawked at the sleeping Sakura in Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke what happened to you guy's?" Naruto said looking at a bruised and battered Sasuke and somewhat the same for Sakura. Sasuke didn't feel like explaining. "We were attacked." "By who?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke sighed and said "Naruto can you take Sakura home?"

Naruto noticed the sereious tone that Sasuke's voice had and nodded. Without another word Sasuke glanced down at Sakura as he carefully allowed her into Naruto's arms and then he sped away to his vacant home.

Naruto carried Sakura home and jumped up to her window. He opened it and gracefully hoped in. He walked over to her bed and carefully placed her in it. He took a throw blanket from the love couch by the window and drapped it over her. Naruto turned to walk away until he heard her mumble inaudible words.

He turned back around and went eye level with her and listened to her words. "What are you doing... let me go!... I said get away from me..." She started tossing and turning as if she was struggling to break free from someone.

"Don't touch me!!" Sakura screamed as she shot up from her nightmare. She was sweating and panting heavily. Naruto's hand was on her shoulder. "Sakura are you alrite?" Naruto asked concerned about his pink haired friend.

"He was after me..." Sakura cried. Naruto's ocean blue eyes gazed at her worridly. "Who is after you?" Naruto asked rubbing the kunoichi's back trying to calm her down. Sakura started crying uncontrollably. Naruto pulled her into a friendly embrace.

"Shh Sakura it's okay, who ever he is I will protect you." Naruto said comforting his friend. "I was.. being held against a tree.. an some one tried to bite my neck.. and .." Sakura started crying again. Naruto calmed her down and said "It's all right Sakura no one will come and hurt you."

Sakura looked up at her friend eyes puffed up from crying "Thankyou Naruto thankyou." Sakura said as she enveloped him in a hug allowing her chin to rest on his shoulder. "I will stay here with you and make sure that you have a safe sleep." Naruto joked. Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto how did I get home?" "Ohh Sasuke was walking with you and I saw him and he asked me to take you home, and well here we are." Naruto said happily. "Is he okay?" Sakura asked concerned about her boyfriends health.

Naruto nodded. "He just needs some rest, and so do you." He smiled at her as he watched her yawn and lay down. "Night Naruto." "Night." Then Sakura fell into a peaceful sleep. Naruto fell asleep on the love seat.

When the sun started to rise and the lazy blonde went to his nown house to rest. Little did Sakura know her dream was reality and it wasn't to far away. Sakura opened her eyes slowly due to the sun's ray's hitting her face she fell off of her bed.

She decided to wear a new outfit so she walked over to her dresser and pulled out a black pair of capries that had a pink string to tie for the bottom. She wore a black tube top that had a design that crept up her side around the back and then on the right side it lurks down the right side of her shirt.

She chose to wear her head band slanted on the side of her waist like a belt accept it hung loosely at her waist. She filled her backpack with alot of weapon's, medicine, and a picture of her and Sasuke together while they were gone those three day's. (A/N Readers remember whats in her bag!!!")

She slung the black backpack over her back. 'Hmm I wonnder if I could trick them?' Sakura thought. 'I got it!' Sakura cheered. She quickly changed her head band symbol from leaf to mist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile

Sasuke, Naruto, and even the infomous late Kakashi were getting impatient for there favorite pink haired kunoichi to arrive. Naruto was panicing. "She's late she is never late where is she?" Naruto yelled in frustration his voice full of worry for his team mate.

"Naruto. Settle down and be patient she will be fine." Kakashi said lazily. 'What if what she said last night what if someone really was after her!' Naruto screamed in his mind. He was unaware of Sasuke's face.

The raven haired boy had a look of worry/ confusion on his face. 'Sakura where are you?' Sasuke asked in his mind. He glanced over to Naruto and frowned. "Naruto shut up." Sasuke said in a highly irritated voice.

Naruto stopped and looked at Sasuke for a moment then went back to ranting in his head. Sasuke leaned against the bridge pole/ rail and closed his eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sakura

Sakura now had jet black hair and purple eyes. She walked along the streets and kept getting glances from the guy's in her village. She glarred at them with a glare that rivaled the Uchiha's death glare causing them to either run in fear or quickly look away.

Sakura was approaching the bridge and saw Naruto running around in circles like a chicken with his head cut off. 'Alrite guy's let's see what you can do.' Sakura chirped in her mind. She was planning to catch them off gaurd and have a quick little spar before traveling to the Secret forest.

As she was half way to the bridge she unmasked some of her chakra and having the legend Sakora, Sakura's aura was pretty strong considering only letting them get a sense of about a quarter of it.

Kakashi paused and put his perverted book away. 'That aura it's incredible. It's a rank of Anbu and higher.' Kakashi looked at his two students. "Get ready we have company." Naruto stopped and Sasuke opened his eyes and felt the chakra waves emitting from the figure. (A.K.A. Sakura.)

"Whoa she's hot!" Naruto yelled and pointed towards Sakura and everyone sweat dropped. Kakashi saw she was from mist. He hit Naruto off the head causing him to fall to the ground. "Who are you? and why are you in the leaf village?? whats your purpose?" Kakashi asked eyeing the mist nin.

'Sorry guy's.' Sakura thought but she wanted to test her new skills she uncovered at the lake with Sasuke. "Hn." was the only reply as she looked in Kakashi's eye. She yawned mockingly and stretched. "Naruto, Sasuke get back this will be my fight." Kakashi stated as he lifted up his headband to reveal his Sharingan.

Sasuke and Naruto stepped back but were glarring her as they moved. "Tsch you think you can beat me? Try it." Sakura said cockily. Kakashi quickly started to do hand signs. Before he could say the technique. 'Ohh shit... I wasn't looking for a fight damn it!' Sakura yelled in her mind'

"Chidori." The female said plainly. Kakashi and the boy's eyes widened. Sakura started to laugh. She pulled out a shuriken. It had blood stains and it looked as if it had pink strands of hair on it. (A/N When she pulled out the blade it had a jutsu on it to look bloody and the reason it has pink hair on it is because when she pulled it out it clipped some of her hair and it changed back to it's normal color cuzz it's not on her anymore causing the jutsu to release. Kinda wierd I Know but w/e)

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi felt there hearts stop. "Sakura.." Sasuke's eyes were wide. His chakra started to swirl around him and his curse mark started to glow. 'UHH OHH' Sakura's eye's widened as the chakra sent everyone flying.

Fortunetly for Sakura she landed in the river below and released her jutsu. She completely masked her chakra and only let out her normal amount. She was carried down stream and when she surfaced she was coughing heavily. She crawled onto shore and fell.

She had cut's and bruise's from the current of the river dragging her along causing her to get cut up by the rocks. Kakashi managed to calm Sasuke down and Naruto fell into the canopy of tree. He looked around and saw Sakura.

"Guy's I see Sakura." Naruto yelled bringing there attention to him. They all quickly went to her. When they got there they saw her starting to get up. "Oww my head." Sakura coughed up water.

Sasuke knelt on the side of her and picked her up bridal style. "We should get her to the hospital." Kakashi said. "No Kakashi I'm fine I just need a little rest." Sakura said as she rested her head against Sasuke's chest.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked in a caring/ worried voice. Sakura nodded. "Umm sensie what are we going to the Secret Forest for?" Sakura asked curiously. "We need to get a scroll." Kakashi replied. They turned and started to walk out of the village "to the Rain country."

Sakura was still being carried by Sasuke her cut's were healing like Naruto's would because she has Sakora's powers within her. Soon when they rested Sakura was able to walk. Then they started off for the Rain Country again. They were walking with Kakashi and Naruto in front Sasuke in the middle and Sakura in the back.

Sasuke stopped and waited. Sakura was walking by his side in a daze. "Sakura.." her name trailed off with the wind. She turned and saw Sasuke. She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you feeling alrite?" Sasuke asked.

She was a little bit on the pale side. She nodded. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura looked at him and then back at the ground. "I was thinking about the nightmare I had last night that's all." Sakura said still averting eye contact.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Sakura told him the nightmare. He gave her a confused look.Then he entertwined there hands and they sped up walking to catch up to the other two.

Sakura smiled because she felt comfortable and safe being with her friends and boyfriend. They walked unaware of Kakashi pointing at them showing Naruto. They just smiled and in unision they both said "Finally he shoes his feelings for her."

They both laughed. Then the sun started to go down and they made camp. They all slept under the stars that night. Naruto and Kakashi also saw Sasuke pull Sakura close to him by the fire and give her a kiss on the forehead. Then they drifted into sleep.

Naruto stayed awake happy. "Sasuke finally he has someone to keep him out of the dark, be good to her Sasuke. Hinata I miss you." was the last thing the kyuubi container said before he too drifted into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Okay here is a nice medium sized chapter instead of a short one. Okay here is the thing I lost all inspiration for my story, but I have a new plot figured out for the story so thats why I changed the summary and title. So I am going to continue.Hope you enjoyed and if you were confused then just ask and I can explain!! Well see ya please R&R. I should update within the next 3 days if not today srry for the long wait!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Heartache turned this Angel into a Demon

Chapter 11

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto , but I do own my ideas for my story

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stayed awake happy. "Sasuke finally he has someone to keep him out of the dark, be good to her Sasuke. Hinata I miss you." was the last thing the kyuubi container said before he too drifted into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning Sasuke woke up first. He looked down at the pink haired female in his arms. He smiled slightly and shook her slightly. She only rolled over annd snuggled into his chest mumbling something under her breath.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered into her ear. Her emerald eyes slowly opened and she saw onyx. "..mmh sasuke.." Sakura yawned. She slowly sat up and streched her arms. She got up and walked over to a stream and splashed the refreshing water on her face.

Sasuke stayed where he was sitting up and looking around there surroundings. Kakashi woke up and jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. Naruto stayed curled up in a ball snoring rather loudly.

"Kakashi sensei how long will it be before we reach the forest on foot?" Sakura asked curiously. "Probably the rest of the day and maybe half way into tomorrow. Why Sakura?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"You'll see." She replied. 'Are you sure I have a summoning jutsu that can bring out other animals?' Sakura asked in her head. 'Yes actually you can summon many animals with the right hand signs.' replied Sakora. 'Okay.' Sakura answered.

Sakura bit her thumb and both Sasuke and Kakashi watched her curiously. Sakura began to do rapid handsigns. "Summoning Jutsu." Sakura whispered and slammed her palm into the ground causing an earthquake.

'What is she doing? Sakura doesn't have a summoning jutsu.' Kakashi thought in his head. Naruto jumped up in the air screaming pulling out a kunai. "Ahh were under attack." the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs.

A yellow Kinger Mustang appeared in the smoke along with a brown and white Pinto, a chesnut Thoroughbred, and a jet black stallion. "I am Slick, the Pinto is Necko, the Thorobred is Slingshot, and the stallion is Midnight.

"Wow.." Naruto was speechless. Slingshot trotted over to Naruto and said "Hop on." Naruto nodded and climbed on. Necko walked over to Kakashi and Midnight went to Sasuke. They each climbed on. Sakura walked over to Slick and said "Slick would you guy's mind taking us to the Secret forest?" The horses looked at them and nodded. "Very well." Slick lowered his head and Sakura got on.

"Let's go." The horses were as fast as lightening and within minutes they were miles away from there campsite. "Slingshot and Naruto trotted up to Sakura and Slick. "Hey Slick you wanna race?" Slingshot asked.

"We will all race to the Secret Forest k?" Slick asked. All of the horses nodded and they came to a stop. The tree's acted as lanes for them and they rested for a few seconds. "On your mark get set.. GO!!!!" Sakura yelled. Slingshot took off in the lead.

Neko and Midnight were side by side. Sakura and Slick were still at the finish line. "Hey ahh Slick you know we are suppose to go now right?" "I know I wanted them to get a head staart." the mustang chuckled as he galloped off.

"Hey it looks like Sakura couldn't keep up?" Naruto said. Sasuke and Kakashi now on both sides of him. "I hate when he does this." Necko complained. "Does what Slick seems pretty slow?" Kakashi stated. The horses went into a canter and sped up alot faster this time.

They looked like blurs in the wind leaving no tracks. "Why did you speed up?" Sasuke asked with curiosity. "Because Slick is a very fast horse and he will be here any minute." Slingshot answered. "Hn." was Midnights reply.

Slick was galloping and Sasuke, Kakashi aand Naruto turned there heads. Sakura came up on the side of them. "Hi guys." Sakura chirped. "How did you?" Naruto asked confused. "See ya." Sakura said. Slick went into a canter and was gone.

"Wow, how is he so fast?" Naruto asked pointing to the dust upturned by Slick. The horses just rolled there eyes and kept going in the direction of the forest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slick jumped over a log and stopped. "This is the Secret Forest." he exclaimed panting. "You want a drink?" Sakura asked. Slick nodded and they entered the forest. They stopped at a lake and he went for a drink. She walked waist deep into the water followed by Slick. She started to wet him down when she lost her balance and fell in.

Slick started to laugh at her. "What is so funny?" Sakura asked. "You falling into the water." Slick exclaimed. He then went neck deep into the water. Sakura swam out to him and sat on his back.

She looked around and then swam to shore to change into a bathingsuit she had with her. (A/N I forgot to say she packed it with her things.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi along with Slingshot, Necko, and Midnight came to a clearing. They saw Sakura's things and heard them talking so they decided to eavesdrop. They heard her talking. "Slick I have felt another chakra presence within me.." "Ahh I see that's probably how you summoned us, you must have Sakora's chakra within you. You also have a different chakra dorment in your body." He exclaimed.

"You see when she died she had to pass on her power so she must have given it to you, but you aren't her reincarnation it's complicated." "Do I have any other summoning animals?" "You have many." he exclaimed.

Sakura nodded. She was on top of the water in her baby blue bikini. She walked to shore and walked by the boys on purpose because she knew they were there. She looked straight at them and went to throw a kunai when Naruto jumped out. "Wait Sakura!!" he yelled.

"Wow about time you guys show yourselves." Naruto looked at her then he said " You knew it was us? Then why did you take out your weapon?" "Because you were spying." she stated. He fell anime style.

"The horses poofed away. "Hey you guy's wanna go for a swim??" Sakura asked playfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Srry Srrry Srry I went to Falmouth in Capcod and couldn't update yesterday. Umm anyways hope you liked this chapter. Just to give you guy's a heads up these next few chapters you may get mad at me for what happens to Sakura.. Please R&R hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!!

Coscat- (Kala) bye peoples


	13. Chapter 12

Heartache turned this Angel into a Demon

Chapter 12

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto , but I do own my ideas for my story

A/N : OMG I am so so so so so sorry for taking literally 3 months to update this story i humbly apologize ;o; please forgive me V.V im sorrry!!!!!! okay well this summer gave me so many problems and alot in the family nd stuff then school and well i didnt have any today so i decided to update if anyone that was reading this story before still is O.O okay enough babbling on with the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow about time you guys show yourselves." Naruto looked at her then he said " You knew it was us? Then why did you take out your weapon?" "Because you were spying." she stated. He fell anime style.

"The horses poofed away. "Hey you guy's wanna go for a swim??" Sakura asked playfully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto looked at Sakura for a moment "Hey Sakura nice bathing suit." he said with a big grin on his face. Sakura just smiled ignoring that it was like he was cheking her out. Sasuke sat in the tree that was over the water. "Sasuke.." Sakura started. 

"Hn."

"Are 'nt you coming in?"

"No." He answered flatly.

"Oh yes you are." Sakura mumbled under her breath, as she jumped into the tree. "Why not Sasuke?" she asked with a cute pout. He didnt look at her and starred blankly past her. "Hmph fine you leave me no choice." she said with an evil grin.

He quirked a brow at her. "And what are you gonna do?" He saw her grin turn into an angry smile or well trying to hide her anger at that comment. "THATS IT!" she yelled.

Sakura appeared behind him and pushed him right off the tree and waited till she heard a splash. Sasuke looked up to see Sakura with a satisfied look on her face. Sakura stuck her tongue out teasingly at Sasuke. The Horses got out of the water and said farewell since they were still at the forest.

Sakura waved "Bye thankyou very much!" she shouted out to them still standing on the tree. Sakura stopped waving when they were out of sight and turned to look into the water below to see that Sasuke wasn't there.

She turned to get down and bumped into someone almost falling she clenched the persons shirt. The shirt was wet causing Sakura to look up and see a Sasuke who was smirking until he to lost balance and they both plunged into the water below.

Sakura resurfaced gasping for air and then took a breath and went under the water. Sasuke looked around for her and saw her coming back up. When Sakura came up she smiled at him and spit a mouth full of water in his face.

Sasuke twitched at her childish actions but really come on now they were what 13/14 who cares. Sasuke then got an idea and looked around for Kakashi and Naruto. Seeing that they were making fire and still gathering wood, Sasuke pulled Sakura close to him.

He kissed her licking her bottom lip asking for entrance, and when she opened her mouth a rush of water came/ went into her mouth. Her eyes widened in surprise. She pulled away coughing and spit the water out of her mouth.

"Sas.." her words were muffled when Sasuke crashed his lips to hers in a bruising yet passionat kiss. He brought both of there bodies back a bit so he was no longer tredding water but it was up to his neck.

She wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldnt have to tred water either. Sasuke slowly kissed down her neck recieving a silent moan from the pink haired girl who had hoped he hadn't heard it.

Sasuke smirked and went back to the same spot and kissed it gently. "Found it." he whispered into her ear allowing his breath to tickle her earlobe. Sasuke glanced back to Kakashi and Naruto seeing his sensie was busy reading his perverted book and Naruto was eating Ramen. Sasuke went back to Sakura's neck.

He kissed up her neck and reached her lips planting a soft kiss on them. He licked her lip and she eagerly opened her mouth allowing his tongue to slide in. A twig snapped and Sakura quickly pulled away dunking under the water and Sasuke turned seing Naruto walking down towards them er.. him.

"Hey Sasuke where's Sakura?" Naruto asked and Sasuke turned around also wondering where the pink haired kunoichi went. Sakura then appeared behind Naruto and pushed him in making him fall face first into the shallow water and come up with a face of mud.

"What was that for?!?!?!" asked Naruto with a mouth full of mud. Sakura giggled and answered casually. "Spying."

"I was not! I only came to chek on you two." Naruto protested.

"Liar." Sakura taunted walking into the water winking at Sasuke as he smirked and started floating on his back."Wanna play Marco Polo?"

"Yeah!" yelled the loud mouthed blonde. "Naruto your it first." Sakura said slyly. "What why me!!!!" he whined.

"Cuzz.." Sakura answered giving him a glare making the blonde turn quickly and go underwater in fear of being hit. "MARCO" Naruto yelled.

"Polo!!!" Sakura chirped. "Sasuke speak up." Naruto grumbled. "Hn. Polo loser." Naruto growled and swam towards Sasuke giving Sakura her escape. Sakura moved to the other side and saw Sasuke already there. 'Wow that was fast' she thought.

Sakura was getting agravated at how slow she was moving 'I've had enough of this.' Sakura did a backflip into shallow water. Sasuke starred wide eyed. 'How did she do that in water up to her neck?' he thought confussed.

Sakura backed up into water that was about up to her ankles then ran and dove under the water and used her chakra to stick to the bottom of the water and walk on it. She watched as Naruto swam over her. Inner Sakura was yelling at Sakura screaming saying that she needed air. When she resurfaced she was gasping for air.

Sasuke looked at her impressed even though he would never admit it. Sakura could tell from his facial expression and smiled then noticed Naruto was coming back her way. "Oh snap." She muttered.

Sakura dove under the water and swam by or under Naruto. When she resurfaced she saw Naruto swimming towards her yelling 'Sasuke's it' and what not. Sakura immediately surpressed her chakra as she heard Sasukes voice. "Marco." he said plainly.

"Polo!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Quickly Sasuke swam towards them. Sakura dove under and swam all the way to th other side of the pond/ lake. When she came up for air she looked around frantically because both of the boys were gone.

She saw a yellow spike in the water go by that resembled a sharks fin and backed up quietly putting her hands over her mouth surpressing a giggle. She backed up into Sasuke's chest not knowing it was him she wipped around and saw him. She starred at him chest and abs.

She started turning red. 'Ah what is ths its not like I haven't seen him with no shirt on before. "Marco!" Naruto yelled for the tenth time snapping Sakura out of her thoughts and she answered with Polo.

"I've got you now." Sakura quickly used her chakra and stood on the top of the water and skillfully went pass Naruto and plopped into the water, but got back out as she saw Sasuke coming up. Sakura did a backhand spring and lost her comcentration making a perect dive into the water.

When she surfaced Sasuke pulled her back under and she surfaced pouting. "Your it." he said slyly."B..but i thought.." Sasuke shook his head.

"Gr.." Sakura went under the water to count. She swam to the bottom and listened to the the water. She heard two heart beats and smirked. It had been 5 minutes now and Sakura needed air. She spotted an air ballon used as a air wieght (it was on into the Blue i think they are yellow balloons w/ air and they lift heavy things up if u try an pick it up or w/e)

Sakura swam over to it and took a breath. There was markings at the top of the balloon that looked like writting she read it outloud to herself carefully. 'Your natural fear is here so beware your in for a scare.' [lolz im watchin goosebumps so i had to end the last part xD

"Okay she has been down there for a long time now." Naruto whined, Sasuke nodded. They were both trying to look into the water with out going under and then something brushed up against there legs.

Sakura went under the water or well got a breath and submerged herself. A long lanky figure went by and then it wrapped itself around her causing Sakura's eyes to widen and bubbles came to the surface of the water. Naruto and Sasuke both yelled "SAKURA!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N hehe sorry again and well here it is . so what ya think the figure is xxD well i hope you liked it and it isnt to boring Y.Y well R&R please!!!

P.S.

I will update as soon as i can promise

- Kala a.K.a. COSCAT


End file.
